


just today

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, a one shot?? idfk, a short one, drunk, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: lmao what





	

" tyler tyler tyler. ", josh slurred, leaning into him. " shh. ", he stayed there.

tyler froze and look down on josh, arms around his waist. josh usually come home to their dorm drunk from a party every night and it's getting tyler on his nerves. but seeing josh like this made tyler soften and awkward, forgetting about his rage completely.

tyler hears josh snoring peacefully against his chest and tyler almost say awe loudly which is probably a bad idea. but he knows josh is asleep right now so he shouldn't be worrying.

tyler was in the middle of scolding josh for coming back to their room late as he have class tomorrow. in the morning. but well, josh just knows how to shut him up even when he's drunk.

tyler drags josh, awkwardly to josh's bed and plop him down carefully which fails because josh was big and heavy so tyler come down crashing on the bed with him, groaning in pain, quietly.

tyler now is on top of josh with josh's arms around him, making him trapped. tyler tries to wiggle his way out but he can feel his crotch grinding against josh so tyler stops immediately.

tyler sighed, defeated and decides that he should just let this happen even though it's the most awkward and gayest thing. he rests his head on josh's chest and it was surprisingly warm. josh is like his personal heater.

they never really touchy before but tyler kinda likes being touchy. though, not in like a gay way. it's in like a friend way.

surprisingly, it felt comfortable laying there. more comfortable than the shitty bed he have. tyler can hear josh's heartbeats and the movement of josh's chest going up and down which felt calming to him. like he's not alone.

\---

tyler is the first one to wake up as he always wakes up early. he finds himself cuddling with josh and he realized that last night isn't some dream. it happened and tyler don't know how to feel about that

josh is still asleep and tyler don't want to wake him up so he just stays there in josh's arm, awkwardly. he focuses on josh's heartbeat, counting it.

not gonna lie, this feels great. tyler never have someone that he cuddle with either platonically or romantically. and tyler feels like he like it when people touch him and when he touch people. human contact makes tyler feel alive.

he wonder what will josh say when he find that they are in a position like this. he probably gonna have a massive hangover and don't care about it to be quite honest.

tyler looks at the clock on the wall saying that it's 7:40am and tyler curses at himself because his class starts at 8. and it's like 20 minutes left. holy fuck.

tyler looks up at him, seeing josh peacefully sleeping makes him feel bad for having to wake him up. " hey josh.", tyler whisper in his neck. " wake up.",

he felt josh stir a bit and snuggle into tyler more making this situation more harder than it has been. " josh.", tyler said a bit louder. " i'm late for class.",

" huh what.", josh groggily answered with a raspy voice that tyler surprisingly find hot.

" i'm late?", tyler respond.

josh opens his eyes slowly, taking in what he is witnessing. his eyebrows raises slightly. he take one look at tyler and sigh. " did i do something stupid?"

" no, you didn't but you should stop getting shitfaced every night.", tyler rolled his eyes.

" i won't stop if we end up like this every morning.", josh pull him closer to his chest.

blood rushes to tyler's cheek once he heard that. is josh flirting with him? or? not that he is complaining. " i'm late for class.", tyler says against his chest, trying to avoid what josh just said.

" couldn't you skip?", josh rested his chin on tyler's head.

" no.", tyler huffed.

" please? just today? ", tyler can feel josh is pouting on his head. " you're so cuddly.",

tyler take a moment to respond. he wants to go to class but he also wants to stay here and cuddle with josh longer. he decides to just fuck it. " fine. just today.", tyler hides his face in josh's chest. " you're lucky i actually like this.", tyler mumbles.

no respond. but tyler can feel josh's soft steady breathing. and tyler realize that josh fall asleep again. so tyler just closes his eyes and tries to sleep which after a couple of minutes, he feel he's getting pulled in a heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what


End file.
